


Your city lights

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Action, F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: I wanted to make something positive about this paring so here mainly footage from season 3.





	Your city lights

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for Fandom Kombat 2017.  
> Audio: My Chemical Romance - Burn Bright


End file.
